A production line for producing absorbent articles such as hygiene articles includes a number of production units performing one or more production steps. One of these production units is the print unit, which may be a non-contact printing unit. The print unit can only print a certain number of articles or print for a certain period of time until the print unit is clogged by for instance ink or is contaminated by aerosols and has to be cleaned.
Cleaning the print unit requires that the production line is stopped or that all products produced during cleaning will be without print. This will have a negative impact on the machine efficiency.
There is thus a need for an improved method of cleaning the print unit.